Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!
"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" is a song that first appeared in the Toot Toot! video and album. The song is about cheering for Captain Feathersword and his crew as they go on a stormy adventure across the sea. The song was originally performed at Wonderland Sydney. Prologue Transcript Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. And look. (pointing to the Big Red Car) It's the Big Red Car. (looking around) But where are the Wiggles? I wonder if they know the Big Red Car's here? Maybe they lost the Big Red Car! Maybe I should drive it and then they'll know the Big Red Car's safe. (laughs) What a great idea. (getting in the Big Red Car) Oh yes, indeed. What a good idea. Oh, yes. I love driving the Big Red Car. (puts seatbelt on) Oh yes, indeed. (turns the engine on but a sputtering noise is heard, singing in high-pitched voice) Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. (Sputtering noise is heard again) It doesn't seem to be working. (The spluttering noise continues, in normal voice) I mean, it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I can fix the Big Red Car for the Wiggles. That's a great idea. (taking seatbelt off and getting out from the Big Red Car) I'll fix the Big Red Car and they'll be so proud. (walking over to the back) Oh, yes. Captain Feathersword fixes the Big Red Car. What a great idea. (humming while fixing the Big Red Car) Come on, Big Red Car, go. Oh yes. Let's go, Big Red Car. (popping out) I think I've found the problem! (laughing and goes back fixing but he pops back out with soot all over face coughing) Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships. (laughs nervously.) Lyrics Captain Feathersword's sailing on the ocean waves (whoa-ho-ho!) The boat's getting rocked but the Captain's happy and brave (ho ho ho!) And from every wharf and pier You can hear everybody cheer Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Ho ho ho!) The wind it blew and the rain fell on the boat Oh, our friendly pirate ship is barely staying afloat And from every wharf and pier You can hear the crowd all cheer Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! See Captain Feathersword he's scrubbing all the decks See him hoist the sail, and climb the mast (whoa look out!) Watch him dance, in his pirate pants "Wibbly, wobbly, whoa-ho-hey, now I'm going to dance all day" Now the sun is shining and boat's back on its course Captain Feathersword says "it feels like I'm riding a horse" And from every wharf and pier You can hear the crowd all cheer Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Ahoy there, me hearties) Lyric Variants Taiwanese Feathersword上尉在海浪上航行（哇哇哇！） 船被震動，但船長的快樂和勇敢（ho ho ho！） 從每個碼頭和碼頭 你可以聽到每個人的歡呼聲 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長Feathersword，啊！ （哈哈哈！） 它吹來的風和雨落在船上 哦，我們友好的海盜船幾乎沒有漂浮 從每個碼頭和碼頭 你可以聽到人群的歡呼聲 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長Feathersword，啊！ 見船長羽毛劍他正在擦洗所有的甲板 看到他抬起帆，爬上桅杆（瞧瞧！） 看著他穿著海盜褲跳舞 “猥瑣，搖搖晃晃，哇嘿，嘿，現在我要整天跳舞” 現在陽光明媚，船回到了它的路線上 Feathersword上尉說“感覺就像我在騎馬” 從每個碼頭和碼頭 你可以聽到人群的歡呼聲 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長Feathersword，啊！ 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長去吧！ （啊，那裡！） 去船長Feathersword，啊！ （啊，那裡，我心痛） Song Credits Trivia *The song was filmed at Wonderland Sydney. *The original 1998 version opens with a freeze-framed shot of a Captain Feathersword flag just before the next shot where Greg starts singing. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. *Sam Moran is one of the pirates in this song. *On Page 4 of the Toot Toot! album booklet, John Field's name is removed. *This song appears in 6 episodes of The Wiggles (TV Series 2) episodes more than any other song. Performances/Appearances zh-tw:Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Action Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs about Captain Feathersword Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Sailing Around The World Segment Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:YouTube Songs